


One More Thing

by pronnpto



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Not Really Character Death, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pronnpto/pseuds/pronnpto
Summary: The final battle has come to an end, and there's one thing I have to say to you.Contains 5.3 spoilers!
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 24





	1. Farewells

The Crystal Tower was quiet, save for the faint hum of crystal echoing across the throne room at its peak. Fyn stood tall, eyes locked onto the small, fragile phantom before her. No longer was Elidibus towering over her as the Warrior of Light incarnate. Instead, there stood a cowering Amaurotine, cloak as white snow, the red of his mask a stark contrast like blood in the snow. Their exchange was brief and a blur, Fyn’s attention constantly flickering between the lost soul before her and the love of her life who stood behind her, the sound of his transformation clear as day. 

As Elidibus faded away, tears falling as he became one with the Crystal Tower, Fyn turned and ran. Though there were only a few feet between her and G’raha Tia, the distance felt like an eternity. Unable to stand on his own, he put all of his weight onto his staff, struggling to meet Fyn as she reached his side.

“I must have over-exerted myself,” he says with a laugh, reaching out to cup her cheek, “but that’s no reason to cry, my love.” The crystal was cool against her cheek, and G’raha mentally cursed as he realized that he could no longer feel the warmth of her skin. In fact, as the two of them stood atop the Crystal Tower, Elidibus’ form fading, the moon cast its pale light over them. The warmth and adrenaline from the earlier battle now gone, and he felt his energy fading fast. There wasn’t much time left, then. 

“G’raha,” Fyn begins, her lips quivering and her tail drawn close to her body, “you’re going to be alright, won’t you? I...we’ll be able to meet again on the Source?” All of these questions had been answered before, when the two were locked away, hidden in his personal chambers that were connected to the Ocular. Sweet nothings whispered back and forth, as well as the warm feeling of skin on skin combined with late night terrors and their uncertain future. 

Yet every time, G’raha was there to promise her everything would be alright.

“You must remember what I said earlier.” He cups her chin now, guiding her gaze to meet his own. Her golden eyes shone in the light of the crystal, and G’raha felt his heart skip a beat. Even now, Fyn was the most beautiful thing he had ever set his sights on, and she just so happened to be the fateful hero he had one day hoped to meet, and eventually fell in love with. “I had a favor to ask of you when all is said and done, remember? I want to go on a journey with you. No matter how small, I wish to stand by your side as equals.” 

Fyn makes a face, and for a moment he worries he’s said something wrong. Yet it quickly fades, turning into a watery smile. “Of course we can, silly. I don’t know why you’re only asking now, though.” She laughs, but feels that confidence and radiant facade fading to nothing. She didn’t want to show him this side of her, especially not now. There had been countless exchanges similar to this since they had defeated Emet-Selch, the two of them struggling to find a way to bring everyone home that would allow G’raha to travel with them. The final evil was defeated and the path home clear.

But there was no guarantee he’d be able to return with them.

“I guess it’s not as selfish a request as I had thought it to be,” G’raha says with a laugh, averting his gaze for just a moment. “But still, I want to be with you, from now until the end of days, Fyn.”

“Of course! We can go on as many adventures as you want.” Her vision blurs once again, tears falling freely as she grasps the fabric of his robe. Even now the crystallization is spreading, and she takes note of the way he flinches to try and hide the pain. “In a few moons time, we’ll have a whole new adventure on her hands, what with the kids and all.”

“...kids?” His eyes are wide, and the strong facade that he had been wearing shattered. All of the uncertainties of their plan played out before his eyes, and his chest ached. What if there was no way for him to rejoin with his past self? What if all of his and Beq Lugg’s careful planning was all for naught? Worst of all, what if this was the last time he would see Fyn? Tears blurred his vision, and G’raha hangs his head.

“I’ve been meaning to tell you, but it never felt like the right time. N-not that I’ve known for that long, anyway. Other than us, Y’shtola’s the only other one that knows. I didn’t tell her or anything! She just kinda...knew. You know how she can be.” Fyn is rambling now, and she can’t stop shaking. All of her fears were coming true as well, and she was in near hysterics. A hand rests on her stomach as she meets his gaze once again. She forces a smile, but it falters when she sees the tears falling from G’raha’s eyes. “It was a vision,” she begins again, this time much slower. “She told me that they were twins, at least that’s what she saw, but...no matter what they’ll be beautiful. You’ll be there, we can raise them together…” Fyn finds herself unable to continue, sobs wracking her body as she clings to him for dear life. “I can’t lose you, G’raha,” she whimpers, burying her face in his chest. 

His shoulders shook as he gently pushed her away, a smile gracing his lips. “I don’t have long,” he says finally, standing on shaky legs and grasping Fyn’s shoulders, “but I can promise you this. We will meet again, and we will go on the grandest adventure the world has ever seen. Then we will return home and raise our children.” He laughs, brushing the tears from her eyes. “I never thought I’d be a father, but with you by my side, I know we can do anything.” With that he brushes a kiss to Fyn’s temple, slowly stepping away as he pulls his hood over his head.

“This is where I, as the Crystal Exarch, shall stand forevermore. A symbol of peace, hope, and triumph.” He glances at the sky, taking it in for one last time. “This night sky that we fought to bring back will never be forgotten.  _ We  _ will never be forgotten.” G’raha meets her gaze, smiling fondly. “I love you, Fyn.”

“Me too.” But her words fell on deaf ears. The Crystal Exarch was gone, now a statue that would act as a beacon of hope for all of Norvrandt. A deep, guttural cry escaped Fyn’s lips, her sorrow echoing throughout the night sky as she collapsed to her knees before him. 

“Please don’t leave me.”


	2. Hello Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After "farewell" comes "hello again".

The sun had set, the air atop the Crystal Tower growing cold. Fyn’s head rest against the Crystal effigy before her, tears long gone by this point. She didn’t know how long she’d been up there before the sound of footsteps filled her ears, but she couldn’t find the energy to lift her head to look at the source of the noise. 

“Fyn!” Ryne’s voice rang clear across the throne room, and the fear present sent a shiver down her spine. _I’m fine_ , she wanted to say, but all of her energy had been spent crying. As the Scions grew closer, she shifted so that she could meet their gazes. Pity, sorrow, and fear washed across their visages, and it was near impossible to look at them.

“I’m fine,” Fyn finally croaks out, her throat raw from sobbing. “But G’raha Tia, he’s…” Silence followed, and tears stung her eyes yet again. A sob tore its way out of her throat, and she curled in on herself. The crystal was cool against her skin, and it was the only thing keeping her from shattering into a thousand pieces, unable to be put back together. 

Warm hands rest on her shoulders and she meets Ryne’s baby blue eyes, and she quickly tears her gaze away. The younger woman runs her fingers through Fyn’s knotted hair, whispering reassuring words as the rest of the group struggles to figure out what to do next.

“She can’t stay here,” Alphinaud says, looking between the fractured Warrior of Light before him and the rest of the group. “What do we do?”

“The only thing we can do,” Thancred responds, gently prying Ryne away from Fyn before hosting her into his arms.

“Let me go!” Fyn cries, weakly flailing in his arms. “I’m not going to leave him!”

“Fyn!” Thancred’s voice is harsh, and her ears flatten to her skull as she meets his gaze. There are no tears, but there’s something else there, and her heart sinks even further. “Why are you acting like this is the last time you’ll see him? All of his hard work, his promise to meet with you again, it’s in your hands, isn’t it?” 

Fyn looks down at the crystal in question, warmth radiating across her body. She clutches it tightly to her chest, eyes squeezing shut. “But there’s no guarantees that-”

“That doesn’t matter! You have a chance to see him again. You can’t give up.” His eyes lock onto hers, and the pain there makes her pause. Lost in her own sorrow, she couldn’t fathom that almost everyone else in their group had gone through similar pain before, but unlike her, they didn’t even have the chance to say a proper goodbye. 

Or the chance to say “hello” again. 

“I’m so stupid,” she says between sobs, hiding her face in Thancred’s chest. “I’m sorry!”

“It’s fine,” Thancred says after a while, setting her down once they reached a plateau in the tower. “Just don’t give up hope, and you’ll see him again.” Warmth surrounds her body, and before Fyn knows it the twins and Ryne pulled her in for a hug, comforting her in the way they thought best. 

“Let’s go home,” she says, wiping her eyes as she looks at her companions. A knowing smile crosses Y’shtola’s face, and she nods. 

* * *

The next few days pass in a blurr. Fyn accompanies the rest of the Scions as they traverse Norvrandt, saying their farewells to the friends and allies they’d made along the way. She said her piece as well, but everyone they visited asked her companions in hushed whispers if she was okay. They all assured them that she would be okay; the battle just took a lot out of her. By the day of departure, Fyn had yet to have a full night’s sleep. The fear of G’raha Tia and the Scions potentially being lost forever ate away at her every waking moment, yet as Fyn stood in the center of the Crystarium, its inhabitants gathering for the final send off, something else entirely flowed through her veins.

Hope.

What they had all accomplished during their time on the First, from re-establishing hope to bringing back the night sky, meant that they had helped so many people. There were so many lives that they had changed for the better. G’raha Tia’s words rang clear in her head, and as Fyn stepped forward to address the crowd, light sparkled in her golden eyes. 

“Thank you so much for coming to see us off. I know these last few days have been difficult for all of us,” she says, glancing at Lyna and offering a knowing nod, “but you’ve overcome every challenge that’s come your way so far. I know you will continue to do so, for now and ever more.” Fyn stops to take a breath, taking one last glance at the crowd before her. “Well, we’re off now! Thank you so much for everything.” She bows her head, willing her eyes to stay dry as cheers fill the air.

The Scions make their way towards the Crystal Tower, showered in praise and warm regards along the way. Fyn hesitated for a moment, glancing over her shoulder to glance at Ryne. The young woman stood tall, a watery smile on her face. She thought of Thancred's words, and her heart ached. She offered her a wave, making a mental note to come back soon to check in on her and everyone else. Once inside the tower, she took in her companions and cracked her knuckles.

“Let’s get you guys home.”

* * *

The skies of Mor Dhona were gorgeous as always, a shimmering purple hue dying the world around her. The crystal paths of Silvertear shone beneath her, and the beautiful illuminations reminded her of Amaurot, if only for a moment. Her breath was uneven as she sprinted towards the Crystal Tower, and her mind was a cacophony of concerns and hopes, all screaming over one another. 

The entrance to the tower loomed closer, and she paused, glancing at the golden hand that stood between her and her lover. Fyn took a deep breath, carefully removing the crystal with G’raha Tia’s soul out of her traveling pouch and holding it before the door. A loud groan echoed throughout the cavern as the doors slowly slid open, the glow of the tower’s interior momentarily blinding her. 

Fyn’s body moved on instinct alone, her feet leading her towards the Ocular. The doors looked untouched compared to its twin on the First, but despite it all, it still felt like home. The door opened silently, and a gasp wracked her body as she saw G’raha Tia sleeping peacefully before her. No longer was his body covered in crystal, nor was the weight of the world on his shoulders. His hair was bright red still, any signs of aging nowhere in sight. 

The crystal in her hand hummed and began glowing faintly and she knelt before him. Sweat rolled down her brow as she looked him over, hand hovering above his own as his soul found its way back home. Fyn stayed like this for what seemed like an eternity until a faint groan came from the man beneath her.

“G’raha Tia?” she croaked, eyes wide as his own opened. _Beautiful_ , she thought, instinctively reaching up to brush his bangs from his eyes. There was a pause as he looked at himself and then up at Fyn. Slowly a smile broke across his face and he reached up, pulling her down into a hug.

“I’m home,” he whispered, burying his face in her chest. Fyn’s shoulders shook as she lay her head atop his own, tears rolling down her cheeks. 

“Hello again,” she says between sobs, although they quickly morph into laughter. “I missed you.” G’raha Tia looks up at her, eyes sparkling as he cranes his neck, brushing his lips against her own. He pulls back for a moment, looking Fyn over and letting out a breathless laugh. A hand rests on her stomach and she feels her cheeks burn.

“I promised, didn’t I?” He nuzzles against her cheek, eyes locked onto her stomach. “We’ve got the rest of our lives ahead of us, Fyn, and there’s no one else I’d rather spend it with.” Fyn laughs, pulling him in for another, longer kiss. She stood then, offering him a hand as she hoisted him to his feet.

“Then let’s get started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little GrahaWol piece! If you want something like this with your WoL or FFXIV OC, please reach out to me on Twitter! I'm taking commissions right now and would love to write something for you!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This was a commission for Korey over on twitter! If you're interested in getting something similar to this, please hit me up on Twitter @maggiekcrp!! I'd love to talk about your Wolship!!
> 
> The next part won't be as angsty, I promise.


End file.
